The goal of this project is to develop efficient and general synthetic methods for the stereospecific synthesis of anticancer sesquiterpene lactones, in particular, vernolepin and vernomenin. In this regard, we hope to use our recently developed method for preparation of alpha-carbalkoxy-gamma-alkylidene-delta alpha, beta-butenolides; these will function as methyl vinyl ketone mimics in a ring annelation sequence. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: A.G. Schultz and Y.K. Yee, "Synthesis of alpha-Carbalkoxy-gamma-alkylidene-delta alpha, beta-butenolides," J. Org. Chem., 41, 561 (1976). A.G. Schultz and M.H. Berger, "Fragmentation-Recombination of Methoxymethyl Ester Enolates. A Novel Method for Preparation of Hydracrylic and Glycidic Esters," J. Org. Chem., 41, 585 (1976).